


Playlist

by matbaerzal



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matbaerzal/pseuds/matbaerzal
Summary: “You have a playlist named after me?” you gasp looking over at him. He glances over at you for a second, a blush creeping up his cheeks. “Yeah,” he admits.
Relationships: Brock Boeser/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Playlist

It’s new years eve and you find yourself at a party filled with mostly people you don’t know. Your good friend Emma invited you to come to the new years party she was hosting with her boyfriend, Troy Stecher, when she heard you didn’t have any plans. You’d arrived a bit early, in case they needed any help preparing. Also, you could gradually be introduced to people as they arrived, instead of arriving late and throwing yourself into a sea of strangers. Emma had gone all out, the dining table nicely decorated, the living room had party games scattered around. She’d even placed name tags on the table Looking for your nametag, you hoped you’d been seated next to or at least close to Emma. Though, when you saw her name yours wasn’t close by, in fact it was almost all the way on the opposite side.

You’d been seated between someone named Brock and Thatcher. You put your purse down on your chair and walk over to Emma. “Did you find your seat?” she smirks, and you instantly know that she’s up to something “I did.. What’s that smirk for?” you say. “Nothing” she insists, but you don’t believe her for a second. The doorbell rings before you can say anything else. Whoever arrived doesn’t wait for someone to open the door, letting themselves in. The smirk on Emma’s face only grows when she sees who it is. So you turn yourself around to check who it was.

There were two guys, now being greeted by Troy. Both blonde, one a bit taller than the other. The shorter of the two knocks the wind out of you when you see him. He’s exactly your type, and you can just hope he doesn’t catch you staring. “The taller one’s Elias” Emma leans over and says “and the one you’re staring at is Brock” she smirks. And her odd behavior earlier suddenly clicks. Brock was one of the guys you’d been seated next to, and Emma was well aware of what kind of looks you were attracted to. By the time they make their way over you pull yourself together, if only to wipe the smirk off of Emma’s face.

The two of you hit it off instantly, like you’ve known each other for years and years. He takes it upon himself to introduce you to everyone, as Emma ran off and left you alone almost instantly. He even pulls out the chair for you when it’s finally time for dinner. When he’s laughing at something Elias said you feel butterflies in your stomach, wanting nothing else but to make him laugh the same way. And when you go off of the joke being told he tips his head back and slaps his thigh is a glorious laugh. A smile is plastered on your face the entire night.

After dinner everyone moves to the living room, and the volume of the music is turned up a couple notches. You’d already had a couple glasses of wine during dinner, so to begin you stay away from the drinking games. Brock manages to get you to play one round of beer pong with him. You manage to sink a couple, but you definitely would have lost if it weren’t for him. You blame it on his hand that was on the small of your back, which made you lose concentration and caused goosebumps all over your body. You’d been so excited to win that you didn’t hesitate to practically jump into his arms in a hug, lasting longer than what’s normal between two people who just met. When your favorite song you drag him to the makeshift dance floor, where you get lost in eachother, for a moment forgetting the world around you until someone annonces it’s almost midnight. You all head outside to wait for the fireworks to start, Brock’s suit jacket hanging off your shoulders, and his hand on your waist. You see Emma in the corner of your eye with a smirk on her face, but you couldn’t care less at this point as your arm finds a spot on Brock’s back. As the countdown starts you even find yourself imagining what his kisses feel like, but as you look up at him you don’t have to anymore. His lips find yours at 5 in a quick kiss, at 4 he tells you he couldn’t wait any longer, you kiss him back at 3, his hand finds your cheek at 2 and the rest of the world melts away at 1.

\--------

Your first date came a couple weeks later, though you’d texted almost every day since new years eve. You’d agreed to go for brunch at a café you suggested, and you’d managed to convince Brock to bring Coolie, though he really didn’t need much convincing. You’d been to the café a couple times already and you knew what you wanted to get. So you were completely focused on Coolie whilst Brock checked out the menu. He didn’t take long to decide, but he sat and admired you and Coolie until you finally looked up at him. “Did you decide?” you say when you see he’s put his menu down. He nods and tells you what he wanted to order. On instinct you get up to go order, it was natural to you that you should pay for the food since coming to this café was your idea. And Brock had already paid for the drinks you ordered when you came in. Before he can even protest you’re telling the barista your food order and pulling out your card to pay.

He’s got a soft smile on his face when you return with the cutlery the barista gave you. Coolie has settled, now laying down by his legs. He leans over to you and gives you a dizzying kiss, making you blush instantly. “Thank you” he says, “for what?” you ask, confused. He breathes out a quiet laugh, “for brunch, of course”. “Oh, no problem” you smile. “I’ll get the next one, though,” he says. Instead of replying you lean over and kiss him, not being able to help yourself any longer after he kissed you. You fall into conversation about what you might do on your next date. Before you know it you’ve finished your food and Brock has ordered another round of coffee for the two of you to go. 

He comes back with your drinks, happily humming along to the song playing softly through the café. “What song is this?” you ask him, he’s confused at first, not even realizing what he was doing. A small blush appears on his cheeks when he does, “it’s Lovely by, uh- Mills.” he says. You take the cup he’s handing you and he takes Coolie with him and you leave to walk through the park that’s near the café. He inconveniently has the leash and the cup in one hand, grabbing yours with his free hand as you leave for the park.

\-------

It didn’t take long for you and Brock to make things official. Emma instantly wanted all the credit for bringing the two of you together, to which you could only smile. You don’t know how many times you’d thanked her for seating you next to him. You still go out for dates, but mostly you now make dinners together at his apartment. Now you usually spend the night. Now, Brock swears Coolie likes you more than he likes him. Now, you have a section in his closet with your clothes, and a toothbrush in his bathroom.

You’re moving the vegetables around in the frying pan, mindlessly humming along to the song playing. Brock comes up and wraps his arms around you, leaning down and resting his chin on your shoulder. “What song is this?” He asks, squeezing you slightly. You lean into him “Paradise by Bazzi” you say. He hums, kissing your cheek before letting you go, and you continue stirring the vegetables around. You look at Brock and he’s on his phone next to you and you nudge him with your shoulder. He quickly puts his phone away, “you can put the garlic in now” you tell him and he obliges. After he lifts you up on the counter, giving you a quick but deep kiss. “I’ve got it from here” he says, before he takes over preparing the food. You laugh at him, “so you make me do all the hard work, and take over when it’s nearly done, huh?” you joke. He gives you a smirk stirring in the garlic, and you tug his arm so he’ll come over and give you another kiss.

You give him a couple kisses before the timer for the oven goes off and he goes to take out the chicken you’d put in earlier. He then goes back to the frying pan doing the final touches before turning off the stove. The plates are conveniently in the cupboard next to you so you manage to sneak in a couple of kisses before he takes them out. “Can’t get enough of me, huh?” he teases before moving to plate the food for the two of you. You poke him with your foot “just want to take advantage of the fact that neither of us have garlic breath at the moment” you tease back. “Is that so?” he says and you hum to confirm, “so no kisses after dinner then?” he jokes. “I guess I could bear a couple” you smile. You’re pretty sure you love him, and as terrifying as that might be, he makes you feel like you’re on top of the world.

\--------

When the hockey season ends for Brock, you both jump at the chance to go on a camping trip together. The two of you alone with Coolie and your new puppy, Milo, sounded like the perfect little getaway that you needed. He knew the perfect spot for the two of you, noting that it would be a bit of a drive. Which you didn’t mind at all, as long as he was driving and you could control the music. Now you’re all packed and ready to leave. The dogs are comfortable and safe in the back seat. With the radio playing softly in the background you agree that first things first when you arrive is a dip in the lake. Then you’ll have some s’mores and since you’d be arriving in the afternoon you’ll spend the rest of the evening by the tent. Then the next morning you’ll go on a hike with the dogs.

“I thought you said I could control the music” you muse after a while. “Oh, yeah” he says as he hands his phone to you. It’s already connected to his car, so you quickly find a song to put on whilst you find what you actually want to listen to. Out of curiosity you go to check his playlists, immediately stopping your scrolling when you see your name. “You have a playlist named after me?” you gasp looking over at him. He glances over at you for a second, a blush creeping up his cheeks. “Yeah,” he admits. “They’re songs that remind me of you, like the song that played when we met at new years, the one we heard on our first date, songs you hum without knowing when we make dinner, and ones that just makes me think of you when I’m on the road” he continues. You stare at him in amazement, wondering however you got lucky enough to meet someone like him.”I love you” you say, reaching over and taking his free hand, and he laces his fingers with yours, bringing your hand up to kiss it. ”I love you too” he says, looking at you one more time as you press play on his playlist. The rest of the drive is spent listening to the music that reminded him of you, his hand in yours, leaning over to kiss his cheek every other song.

Once you’ve set up the tent you finally go for a swim. Milo and Coolie play by the edge of the water. Brock dives right in, but you take a bit longer to get in, cringing at the cold when the water reaches your stomach. Then Brock splashes you with water, making you gasp, freezing in your spot until he splashes you again laughing at you. “I can’t believe you just did that “ you laugh before attempting, but failing, to get him back. Then he comes to you and grabs your waist spinning you around and dragging you further into the water with him. You wrap your legs around his torso, your hands finding their way into his hair, his lips finding your neck, humming as he kisses you there. His hands move slowly up your thighs before stopping at your ass. Leaving a trail of kisses up your neck before his lips finds yours. You lose track of time only getting out after your skin gets all pruney. When you get the bonfire going he gives you a hoodie that he admittedly only packed for you, because he knows you like to wear it.

Coolie and Milo have already settled in their beds a while ago in the tent when you and Brock decide to also call it a night. You’re barely keeping your eyes open when you make your way into the tent. Opting to only remove the shorts you’re wearing, not bothering to take off your hoodie as you get under the blanket. When Brock comes in after killing the fire you lift up the blanket for him, giving him a tired smile. He kisses you on the forehead and you easily snuggle into his chest. Falling asleep easily with his hand drawing patterns on your hip.

Waking up to the sound of birds singing, the sun shining on the tent making it almost too warm. Brocks now bare chest evidence you weren’t the only one who thought so. He’s already awake, laying on his side brushing your hair out of your face. “Hi” he rasps, sleep still evident in his voice, “g’morning” you smile leaning into his hand on your cheek. You cuddle into him despite the warmth, neither of you want to get up to open up the tent to let some air in just yet. You’re not sure how long you stay like this, getting lost in each other’s eyes, but you know you would do it forever if possible. It’s when Coolie and Milo wake up that you finally go out into the fresh air. You’d had the thought many times, but as you sit and enjoy your breakfast together in the sunshine by the lake, it hits you again. You couldn’t wait to spend the rest of your life with him.

**Author's Note:**

> The Playlist:  
> Tokyo Nights - Digital Farm Animals  
> Headlights - Robin Schulz  
> Lovely - Mills.  
> Sunset Lover - Petit Biscuit  
> Paradise - Bazzi  
> Go - Cody Fry  
> 1957 - Milo Greene  
> Us - James Bay  
> Cross My Mind - A R I Z O N A  
> The Bones (with Hozier) - Maren Morris  
> Chateau - Angus & Julia Stone  
> Runaway - Tayla Parx feat. Khalid


End file.
